Peace and Quiet
by MemoriesOfBetrayal
Summary: Sometimes, peace and quiet must be forced. ONE SHOT


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own TMNT!_

**Peace and Quiet**

He and Raph hadn't always fought like they did now, when they were little, they had been the best of friends, but now... now they rarely saw eye to eye on anything, they were surprised if there wasn't an argument per day. A good day. A day like today.

Leonardo moved in from the left, Raph from the right, cornering their prey that was not yet aware of their presence. He would be soon. Leo raised the weapon in his hand as he crept silently forward, he saw Raph doing the same.

Then, their opponent turned around, spotted them and gave a yell of surprise. Both Leo and Raph ran forward to silence him, but didn't make it in time and he called for him comrade. Raph swore under his breath as both him and Leo swung towards the head. Their opponent ducked and called for his friend again. Raph chuckled.

"Donny can't help ya, Mikey" Raph said happily.

Mikey squeaked and ran to Don's lab. He burst in to find Don sitting in his chair struggling against the masking tape binding him, especially the many wraps around his head, binding his mouth closed so he couldn't warn Mikey or call for help. He swung around on the chair, making as much noise as possible, which was hard seeing the amount of tape wrapped around his arms, keeping them to the armrests, and his legs against the legs of his chair.

Raph came up behind the shocked turtle and whacked him over the head with the pillow still in his hands. Mikey squealed. "Donny! Help!"

Don mumbled behind the many layers of tape as a response. Mikey raced forward to help Donny out of his binds, but was hit in the back by a hard pillow. He went sprawling at Donny's feet.

"Ow" the orange masked turtle whined as he got up onto his knees. He began to pull at the tape.

He didn't get very far before he was dragged away by his two brothers. Panicked, he tried to stay there by grabbing hold of Don's chair, but Leo and Raph wouldn't let go, and neither would he. As long as he could help it. After a minute he couldn't hold it any longer and let go, accidentally hitting Don's chair leg and knocking it over.

Now Don was stuck sidewards on the ground, still stuck to the chair. He mumbled more into the tape, as Mikey screamed from the many blows raining down on him. Then they stopped, and Mikey sighed with relief. He stared up at his brothers from his position on the ground, his hands still over his face, protecting it. Once he saw what they were doing though, he screamed. Raph and Leo had thrown away the pillows that had been a nuisance and were now grabbing a chair and tape.

Don yelled, still muffled by the tape over his mouth, but Mikey ignored him, he'd seen what they were up to. The orange masked turtle jumped up and raced out of the room, with Raph hot on his tail. Leo remained and grabbed the chair and many rolls of tape, before following them out and leaving Don on the floor.

When he got out there, Leo found Raph holding Mikey to the ground near the entrance to the kitchen. He quickly went over there and they forced Mikey into the chair, then Leo held him as Raph taped his arms, then legs, then torso. He wrapped the tape around and around, going around the chair as well, like they had to Donny. The whole time Mikey was screaming for Master Splinter.

Once Leo and Raph had only his mouth to do, Splinter appeared.

"Sensei!" Mikey cried. "Help! Sensei!"

Splinter just stood and watched as Mikey's mouth was forced closed, and his sons wrapped a complete roll of tape around his head.

Once they were done, all Mikey could do was mumble. Splinter nodded as they wheeled the chair to the far side of the lair, then asked.

"Have you gotten Donatello yet?"

His sons nodded, Leo pointing to Don's lab. Splinter walked to the doorway and peeked in, finding Don on the floor, still in his binds. He walked back over to his sons.

"Thank you, my sons" he then turned on the television, and sat down to watch his afternoon stories.

"No prob, sensei" Raph said.

He and Leo then shared a high three before moving away to allow Splinter to watch in peace. Yep, this definitely was a good day.


End file.
